The Best Laid Plans of Demons and Centaurs
by Chet-Manley01
Summary: Companion One Shot to Chaos in Harmony, Here we see the plan of the main story villain Mephiles. Please read Chaos in Harmony first, or else this won't make sense.


Hell, the place where evil souls laid in their eternal torment. The tale I tell now however takes place in a different side of hell, in the place where demons would run the show.

On a walkway in the middle of a pit of fire, two demons walked together. One was a rather small creature, more of a messenger than an actual demon. On his other side was a shadow in the form a black Alicorn. Its name was Chaos or Mephiles, depending on who you asked.

"Chaos, the master wishes to know why you delayed destroying the elements and their allies. He says, and I quote, 'Chaos should have been able to get his revenge no problem', and I for one agree with him." wheezed the smaller demon.

He sneered at the lower creature before him and said "Well, both you and the master are mistaken. He should really know better than that. He knows exactly what happened to me the last Time I went up against the elements. Besides, _their_ magic keeps me weak!"

"Alright alright! You've made your point tall dark and scary, but what is your plan for the future of Equestria? If you can't destroy them because of their using the Elements, how are you going to do it?" asked the messenger.

The demon snickered. "I would have thought that was obvious. I'm going to destroy the elements themselves."

It looked at him like he was the dumbest thing on earth. "Oh really? And how do you plan to pull that one off smarty?"

"It's simple really. With all of this chaos happening now, the Tree of Harmony is surely weakening. I just have to wait until the tree is out of energy, then it will be time to strike! Of course, I still need to find Iblis and bond with her if I am to enact the rest of my plan. How is the search going?"

The messenger wheezed. "Horribly my lord. You'd think after millennia of searching dimensions we'd be able to find her, but we've had no luck at all! Milord thinks she may be in the void itself."

Chaos gave him a fierce look and yelled "Then scour the void! I don't give a damn what you do, as long as Iblis is returned to me soon! Our hour of triumph is soon at hand, and I'd hate to have her miss our first date in several millennia."

He began to walk off. "Where are you going Lord Chaos?" asked the messenger.

Chaos replied "I have some business to attend to. An old friend who I wish to speak with. You can relay my message to the master, can't you little worm?" The tiny demon nodded. Without a word further, he took off for the one place in Equestria no one wanted to visit.

Tartarus, a maximum security prison built for the worst of the worst. Who in this place was worthy of a demon's visit you might ask? Well, within the confines of this place was a cage, a cage holding a creature that was strange to say the least.

He was a centaur with black fur and red skin. Yellow eyes smoked dimly in the light of the cave as they waited, waited for something to happen. His body was old and haggard, you could count his ribs and the spines in his back.

"Well well well, if it isn't Lord Tirek the mighty. I wonder, how did such a powerful person as yourself manage to end up here?" asked a voice akin to a snake in the grass.

Tirek turned around and saw a being he never thought he'd see again. "Lord Chaos! What are you doing here now after all this time? You aren't going to take away my powers after all this time after you gave them to me, are you?"

The demon smiled an impish smile and said "I wish you'd have more faith in my plans Tirek. Although I freely admit giving your brother the same gift as you was a mistake on my part. Still, who'd have thought that your own brother would give you up for some weak notion of acceptance?"

Tirek scowled. "Brother. If I never hear that word again, it will be too soon. Still, I must ask, why have you come here if you do not intend to take my power away from me?"

"Isn't it obvious? I need you for a mission, a mission that will redeem yourself in my eyes. You have no doubt felt the chaos in recent days, yes?" asked Chaos.

He nodded. "Yes, but what does that have to do with me?"

"Simple. I will give you a means of escape when the time is right, and then I will let you wreak havoc among the masses of Equestria. Your mission will be the same as it was back then. Destroy the tree of Harmony and the Elements. Then our deal will be fulfilled and you will be rewarded with that kingdom I promised you."

Tirek bowed. "You are truly gracious my lord. But I must ask, why can I not escape now and do your bidding right away?"

He scoffed at the centaur. "Don't be an idiot Tirek. The Elements are all together, and I doubt that in your current condition you could handle them. So, we will wait until the Elements leave Equestria to set you free, then will you be truly unopposed."

"Once again you have proven yourself to be the best schemer in this world. I will await your orders my lord, and when the time is right, Equestria will be ours for the taking." stated Tirek.

Mephiles didn't wait for him to finish before he left. And so, a centaur in the middle of Tartarus smiled gleefully, for the first time since before his betrayal, he felt like nothing could stop him.

His kingdom was in reach. All he needed to do now was wait for his time, and then he would be Triumphant. No one would stand in his way this time.


End file.
